Take Back Yesterday
by RoseGuilfoyle
Summary: They didn't care how great her voice was, all they wanted for her was to be another material girl. She'd show them, she and her best friend will take back yesterday. Tenten Centric, NejiTen. SongFic using a song I wrote, but you can ignore lyrics. Rated T


**  
Title: Take Back Yesterday  
Authoress: DanniGUser  
Rating: T  
Category: Anime/Manga- Naruto  
Characters: Tenten & Neji Hyuuga  
Other Main Characters: Abunai Hakumei(OC)  
Side Characters: Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Of The Desert, Rock Lee, Fuhen Fennikusu(OC), Mamori Seishou(OC)  
Genre: General/Romance  
Type Of Fanfiction: Songfic  
Status: Complete  
Summary: **_**"They didn't care how great her voice was, all they wanted for her was to be another material girl. She'd show them, she and her best friend will take back yesterday."**_

Author's Note: I own the songs, 'Take Back Yesterday' and 'You're Here(For Me)', and my OCs, Abunai Hakumei, Fuhen Fennikusu, Mamori Seishou, and I own their hidden village, and I also own the five things to know if it's TRUE LOVE, but I do not own Naruto. Also, the song lyrics will be written in italics. Thanks.

PS: If you don't like kissing/making out or NejiTen(who doesn't like this couple?? It's my fav!!), skip the last paragraph/scene.__

Walking down the lane,  
every step you'll gain,  
another sense of responsibility...

She glumly walked down the mainstreet of Konoha, heading for the training grounds. She had been in Suna for a singing audition, hoping to get noticed and gather money for Konoha. Sadly, that plan backfired, and since it was a mission, she failed that, too.

_Along these sidewalks,  
you will grieve,_

Lee looked up as Tenten stepped on to the training field. He gasped. "Tenten-chan! We were not expecting your youthful prescence for months! I am so very glad to see you, yet why are you here?!" He looked over at his idol. "Gai-sensei! They had to take Tenten-chan! This must not be Tenten-chan! Tenten-chan is in Suna, singing with her youthful glory! You, are not Tenten-chan!" He shouted. And further more- gmpppth!" Neji interrupted Lee in mid-sentence as he clamped his hand over Lee's Colgate-commercial-teeth-bearing mouth.

"Lee, she's tired. It was six days of travelling, to get there and back. She needs rest, not an extremely loud speech on why she is here now." He let go of Lee's face, as he was starting to emit saliva onto his pale digits. Gai-sensei looked frustrated.

"I do not understand. Her voice is as angelic as the birds in the sky. Why, was she not chosen?"

_your good points don't matter to them,  
but they matter to me..._

"I wasn't pretty enough. I wasn't thin enough. They said I had, 'a decent figure', but my style was 'horrendously "unfab" '. They told me they'd let me in if I lost fifty pounds and changed my style by tomorrow. I said there was no way I could lose even five unless I threw it all up and starved myself. They just told me that's exactly what I should do." Tenten explained. Lee gasped.

"Tenten-chan! You mustn't give in to the dreaded habit we call... _bolemia_." Lee said 'bolemia' as if it were the plague. Neji smacked him upside the head.

"Baka. If she did, she wouldn't be here right now, would she?" Lee pondered this thought for a moment.

"Neji, your points are always very logical, but why must you always injure me so?!" Lee cried. Neji sighed, and turned to Tenten.

"Don't feel bad about. It. Why they didn't take you, I don't know. You're perfect the way you are..." He said, mumbling the last part. Unfortunately, the other three heard. An unnoticed blush crept onto Tenten's face, while Lee and Gai cried tears of joy. Neji walked off the grounds.

"Training dissmissed."

_Let's take back yesterday,  
and build a future with our past,  
let's take back yesterday,  
the memories went by too fast,  
so let's take back yesterday..._

"WHAT?!" Ino's voice rang throughout Hinata's room. The four kunoichi had a sleepover at the Hyuuga's to celebrate Tenten's return, and ask serious questions.

"Ino, shut up. You're making my ears bleed." Sakura whined. Ino had been the last to get the news, she had to work a late shift at the flower shop. Ino glared at the rosette.

"But, why didn't they take Tennie-chan?! She has an awesome voice, and she's pretty! She may be a tomboy, but that is no excuse to exclude her! I would definitely buy her albums!" Sakura sighed.

"Ino, today's all about looks. Remember when I went for the modeling job? They said my pink hair would only go with green outfits, although it was special, and they also said I had to lose the layer of fat I need for seduction missions, and if I did, it would show all my muscles." Hinata looked nervously at her friends.

"A-ano... Neji-niisan says Tenten-chan works off the layer of fat in training. She trains so much, she can't keep gaining it back in time." Tenten blushed furiously while maintaining an angry look.

"D-does that bastard check me out during training?!" Sakura smirked.

"Tennie, you're red. I think you like the Hyuuga. Besides, if he does, he may like you too, and Ino-pig, Hina-chan and I can plan your wedding." Tenten's blush increased.

"W-who said anything about a wedding?! Neji and I are good friends! Nothing more!" Ino smiled mischeviously.

"Ah-ah-ah. That's what every girl who's best friend is a guy says. And then what happens? They get hitched and have children. They always have children. At least one, but maybe even two or more." Tenten puzzledly looked at Sakura.

"She's an expert on these things."

"Ano... alright then... well... I'm not feeling great, I think I might have to go home for tonight at least." The three younger kunoichi looked up.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"We were just gonna start talking about how your children will look!" Ino whined. Hinata sighed.

"W-well, if you're tired, it may be best for you to sleep in your own bed. G-goodnight, Tenten-chan. I'll get Neji-niisan to w-walk you home." Sakura and Ino smirked, while Tenten shook her head.

"Nah, I'd like to walk by myself tonight, just think about a couple of things."

"O-ok."

_They won't care,  
if you can sing or dance,  
if you don't look like a supermodel,  
you don't have a chance,  
all these people,  
may stop and stare,  
but always know,  
that I won't care..._

Tenten walked down towards the bridge. She took out her cellphone and dialed a very familiar number, one that was going to cost her money for long distance. She held it up to her ear and mouth and waited for an old friend of hers, Abunai Hakumei, to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Abunai."

"Tenten! My gosh, you never call anymore, it's usually letters! So, what's new?" Tenten explained what happened in Suna. Abunai sighed.

"You know what? People are always like that. I'm so glad my producer isn't." Abunai was one of the lead singers and she played either guitar or bass in her band, The Black Caps. It consisted of her cellmates, Fuhen Fennikusu and Mamori Seishou, Fuhen was the other lead singer and also played bass and guitar, while Mamori was more of a back up singer and played drums. The band played anything but hip-hop or girlish pop.

Tenten sighed. "So what should I do?"

"Go to the village gates tomorrow. I have to go, bye." She hung up. Tenten sighed, and noticed she had a text message recently sent to her. She opened it up, and it read:

_**Yo 1010. It's Temari. I though UR prfrmnce was great! PLZ dont listen 2 ther comments. U dont need those things 2 b pretty. Lyk u already arnt! Bye-bye!**_(Note: Temari was writing like this 'cause she only has limited space.)

Tenten smiled. They had been on better terms since the chuunin exams, although they still tryed to out-do eachother. Although not like Abunai and Tenten would when they were kids.

_Let's take back yesterday,  
and build a future with our past,  
let's take back yesterday,  
the memories went by too fast,  
so let's take back yesterday...  
_  
Tenten woke up, and got ready to go to the gates. As she walked down the main street, she heard people whispering.

"Yeah! I saw them! Two guys, one girl! The one with the long hair is so hot!"

"I don't know about that, red tips turn me on!" A guy shook his head.

"No way, the girl definitely had the hour-glass shape! They're definitely not from around here! Her brown hair and hazel eyes were sexy, man!" The two girls looked at him.

"Ew, you're such a pervert!" Tenten's ears perked up. Brown hair, hazel eyes? Hour-glass shape? That fit the description of Abunai now at her age of sixteen. She had long brown hair and sparkly hazel eyes, and her body was well-developed, her bust half-way through a D size. Her teamates were also quite the lookers, Fuhen having gorgeous grey eyes and fantastic long black hair and lots of muscle, while Mamori had almost shoulder-length silver hair with spiked red tips hanging around his chin. He himself was indeed pretty fit too. Some of Abunai's friends in The Hidden Village Of The Shadows called their team, instead of the original name, Team Twilight, the named them 'Team Sexy'. Mamori already had a girlfriend, who had crushed on him secretly for a long time, although it was also pretty obvious. Abunai had four boyfriends in the past, all of them cheating on her except for one. Fuhen never had any intimate interest in girls, although he and Abunai were best friends. When Tenten once visited them with her team, Mamori confided in her that Fuhen had told him he was madly in love with Abunai. Abunai and Fuhen, however, wrote off the large amounts of time they spent together by saying that they would only be friends, nothing more.

Tenten met up with the rest of the Konoha Eleven, she had told them to come with her to go to the gates. Ino immediately jumped all over her.

"OmigoshIheardthatyourfriendAbunaicamewithhersexyteamtesomigoshIwanttomeetthemplusthey'relikesuperstars!!" Ino said in one breath. Sakura pulled Ino off Tenten.(Note: Ino said: Omigosh I heard that your friend Abunai came with her sexy teamates omigosh I want to meet them plus they're like superstars!!)

Tenten sighed. "Look, number one, I didn't even know she was coming. Two, I don't even know why she's here. And three, Mamori's taken, and I have a feeling I know part of the reason why Abunai brought Fuhen along." The eleven shinobi walked down to the village gates, and indeed, three ninja were standing there. Fuhen had his long black hair in a ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck. He was wearing black ninja pants and black ninja sandals, and a black tight fitting muscle shirt. He also had black fingerless gloves and his black forehead protector was tied onto his arm. Mamori had a black bandana style forehead protector on, and a standard black chuunin vest and a light grey ninja shirt on and black fingerless gloves, black ninja pants clothing his legs and black ninja sandals sheltering his feet. His maroon red eyes shone in the sunlight.

Abunai's upper body was clothed by a v-neck shirt that was cut off under her chest, and its long sleeves were cut off at the end in a zigzag fashion. She was wearing a grey miniskirt that's ends were cut the same way as her sleeves. Under them there were black knee-length tights. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, a piece of floating out of it on each side of her face. Her feet were clad with open toed spiked heels, which was a surprise to most ninja, as regular heels are hard to get around in, much less spiked ones. A red Konoha headband rested around her neck, and a Shadows one was tied around her waist.

Abunai looked over at Tenten and smiled. "Tenten! It's been about two months since your last visit!" She ran over and hugged her, then released her with a serious look on her face.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I'm here. I'm going to set up a concert here, with my group, and the last song, I want you to sing. We'll practice it, don't worry. This will bring money into Konoha. I've invited nobles from other villages, so don't screw up!" She said, winking. Tenten paled. _Oh dear god..._

_Let's take back yesterday,  
build our future around our past,  
because if we take back yesterday,  
their lies will never last,  
so why don't we take back yesterday..._

Tenten sat nervously in the crowd. She had to go into the dressing room on their second last song, then she would be performing. Along with the rest of the gang, she was sitting in the front row. As Abunai came on stage with her band in their selected band outfits, she began to relax a little more.

_Let's take back yesterday,  
and build a future with our past,  
let's take back yesterday,  
the memories went by too fast,  
so let's take back yesterday..._

_"I can aways see,  
that you're here for me..._

When I'd fall into the night,  
you'd grab my hand and hold on tight,  
never letting go,  
you would always show,  
that you're here for me...  


_Na na na na na na..."_ Abunai's voice rang through the concert hall as she finished the song. Tenten gulped. Here she was, in black jeans and a blood red halter top that said 'Screw It' in black, her hair in a two straight and thin low pigtails, waiting to come onto stage. The crowd cheered, and Abunai took the mic up to her lips once again.

"Thanks guys! That was 'You're Here(For Me)'. Now, here is another song I just composed last night, but I won't be singing it. A kunoichi of this village with great talent for singing went to Suna to compete in a singing contest to get noticed and bring money for her home, but they refused to take her because of her looks and style. My friends, is that any reason? Here I present, Tenten-chan!" Tenten walked onto stage, the crowd cheering. She took the mic from Abunai's hands, and as the music played, she sung as she remembered from practice.(She's singing in italics)

"_Walking down the lane,  
every step you'll gain,  
another sense of responsibility..._

Along these sidewalks,  
you will grieve,  
your good points don't matter to them,  
but they matter to me...

Let's take back yesterday,  
and build a future with our past,  
let's take back yesterday,  
the memories went by too fast,  
so let's take back yesterday...

They won't care,  
if you can sing or dance,  
if you don't look like a supermodel,  
you won't have a chance,  
all these people,  
may stop to stare,  
but always know,  
that I won't care...

Let's take back yesterday,  
and build a future with our past,  
let's take back yesterday,  
the memories went by too fast,  
so let's take back yesterday..."

The guitar solo by Abunai and Fuhen began, and then Tenten started to sing again after it stopped.

"_Let's take back yesterday,  
build our future around our past,  
because if we take back yesterday,  
their lies will never last,  
so why don't we take back yesterday..._

Let's take back yesterday,  
and build a future with our past,  
let's take back yesterday,  
the memories went by too fast,  
so let's take back yesterday..."

The crowd cheered, and Tenten looked as if she was about to faint. Abunai noticed this and took the mic from her hands.

"Well, folks, that's it for the show! Goodnight, minna-san!" Abunai grabbed Tenten's wrist and pulled her off stage. The Konoha Eleven were waiting backstage for the two kunoichi and the two shinobi. Ino squealed when she saw the two male band members all sweaty from the show.

"Eeee! It's them!" Abunai sighed and a large sweat drop appeared.

"Gomenasai, demo, they're both taken." Tenten's head snapped in Abunai's direction.

"Both? I knew Mamori had a girlfriend, but Fuhen?" She smiled. "Congrats, Abunai. You finally realized that you loved him all along, and it wasn't some cruel joke that Kami-sama was making you fall for your best friend." Abunai huffed.

"You didn't have to mention the Kami-sama part. Demo, arigato." She smiled as Fuhen placed his arm around her shoulders. "And hopefully, you will realize your feelings for your best friend, also." Tenten blushed, looking furious.

"N-nani?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Abunai smiled.

"The five things to know if it's true love. One. In their prescence, you feel a smile stretch on your lips, demo, in their arms, you feel as if nothing can hurt you. Two. Seeing them get hurt crushes your mind, heart, and soul. Three. They're probably the only person you act like yourself around every second of your time with them. Four, you both know each other so much, the two of you could write a book on each other's life. And five, if you don't have any thoughts, you will automatically start thinking of them." Abunai's smile grew larger. "I think you know who it is already. If not, I'll be glad to get back up on stage and announce it." Tenten flushed.

"N-no, it's fine." Abunai laughed. Mamori went to go pack up the equipment, and the Konoha Eleven started to walk home. Tenten glanced back at the couple, and Fuhen had his arms wrapped around Abunai's waist and Abunai had hers twisted around his neck, and they just stood there, enjoying eachother's company, until Abunai brought her lips up to Fuhen's, that was when Tenten decided to give them some privacy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten sighed as she walked to the training grounds. She had decided she would just go there to wind down a bit and relax. However, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there.

"Neji?"

"Hn. Tenten."

"W-what are you do-"

"You sang well tonight." Tenten blinked.

"A-ah... a-arigato..." _Get a hold of yourself! It's just Neji!_ Neji turned around and started to walk towards her.

"In fact, I would love to see those lips do something else for me." Tenten started to back away, but eventually, her back hit a tree, and Neji had her trapped.

"A-and w-what would that b-be?" Neji smirked.

"This."

Tenten gasped as Neji slowly lowered his lips down to hers. She closed her eyes gently, and started to respond to the kiss. Soon, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands meshed into his hair, as his arms snaked around her waist and his hands gripping her shirt. What had been a gentle kiss turned into a hot make out session. And the rest, was history.

All thanks to a song that made each other step up, and leave behind everyone who thought they couldn't succeed.

Thanks to one experience and the person who had the inspiration to write it.

_Arigato, Abunai-chan._

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º× ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º× ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º× ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º× ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×

**Wow... I really made a decent fic. Is this fluff? I don't know. It's sugar, and the five things are pure romanticness. I'm pooped, anyways. Last night I finished writing a poem and my thirty-fifth song. Phee-yoof. Ja! Please review, although I'll understand if you don't... however, I don't think my OC, Abunai, will.**

Abunai: Damn straight!  


**Um... well... ja ne!**

-DanniGUser-sama


End file.
